1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle attitude control apparatus that suppresses a roll of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art:
From in the past, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokal) No. 2002-301939, for example, a vehicle provided with four electric motors (actuators) that independently drive each of four wheels is known. In this type of a vehicle, driving torques generated from four electric motors are independently controlled to enhance vehicle turning performance.
However, the above-described prior art does not give adequate consideration to the roll of the vehicle. Therefore, in order to suppress the roll of the vehicle, it is necessary to increase the spring constant of coil springs or to set the damping force of shock absorbers of the vehicle to a high value. This entails a problem that the ride comfort becomes poor.